He Dreams of Caroline
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: For Two Thousand years, Caroline waited inside a bottle for the right Master to come along, and set her free. She just didn't expect he would be a reluctant and somewhat skeptical Police Officer Niklaus Mikaelson, who now has to worry about keeping her a secret. Because God knew what would happen if he told his superiors that he rescued a real Genie! Based on I Dream of Jeannie.
1. Two Thousand Years Ago

**Yet another story that I had in a sneak peek! Another experiment, but one I'm kinda excited about! I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Two Thousand Years Ago**

She bit her bottom lip as she stood in the center of the great ring surrounded by her peers and candles on the floor, and slowly lifted her blue-green eyes to meet the one who would give his judgment.

"Caroline of Baghdad, you have denied the choice of freedom from your servitude, and with this knowledge, you are henceforth banished from this place." The Blue Djinn remarked, leaning forward with cold eyes.

Caroline lifted her head higher, and showed her determination on her face. She would not falter. She would not. She had chosen freedom. He just didn't know it. She had chosen the freedom of never marrying him, and instead put her faith in finding a master who would set her free or be kind.

"I accept your decision, Great One." She returned her voice strong and unwavering.

He glared at her, and slowly stood up. Holding out his right hand, a purple and gold bottle with a narrow neck and jeweled top appeared in his hands. His blue eyes remained steel and cold as his blue skin radiated the anger he was feeling. On his head was adorned a golden crown, signifying his importance to the realm of the Genies.

Caroline was a young one, a novice, who had received her powers since her birth, and had been groomed to either be the Blue Djinn's bride or a servant to man. She had chosen the latter, for the better reason that she could still have the choice. With the Blue Djinn, she knew the consequences, and she could not subject herself to that.

Slowly, he pulled the top out of the bottle, and sneered as he tilted the bottle towards her. "In time, you will change your mind, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward.

She resisted the urge to throw up at his feet, and instead just glared at him. "I will not." She stated, standing her ground.

He pursed his lips together, and glared roughly at her. "Then may you never again see the light of day, Caroline of Baghdad." He stated, watching her coldly.

With a hard glare at him, she turned her gaze to her mother, who was standing on the other side of the circle of judgment, and smiled. With no words, she sent her mother her love, and saw her mother return her words, before turning to look at the man who controlled her destiny, at least for now.

With a satisfied sneer, he mumbled an incantation, and Caroline gasped as her body turned to a blue smoke to match her two piece uniform, and drifted towards the bottle.

She stood in the barren bottle, and slowly lifted her head to glare up at the enlarged eye glaring down the hole. With a wave her hand, she covered the view, and created a few furnishings around her. With a rough jerk of the bottle, she watched as the inside grew dark, and she knew this was going to be toughest part of her judgment.

The waiting for the right master to set her free from her prison.

Such is the role of a Genie.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know most of my stories are ones that many don't like, but I never can get them out of my head, so I share them on here. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Like others, I've decided to update my stories on the weekend, with few exceptions!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline meets her new master, and sparks fly.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Klaus

**This chapter isn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but I'm running on pure exhaustion, so forgive me!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Present Day~**

He couldn't believe this was happening. He just couldn't. All he wanted was a nice, relaxing vacation, and what did he get?

Stranded.

That's what he got.

He couldn't believe his best friend had talked him into this. Here he was standing in the middle of nowhere, and he was lost.

A clap of thunder sounded above him, and he frowned. Perfect, now it was going to rain.

He shook his head, and walked on; trying to find something, anything that would help him out of this mess.

He kicked up some sand, and shook his head. Lost on a beach with a storm blowing in from the ocean, God, he was going to kill Stefan.

He slammed his hands into his jean pockets, and glared up at the sky. Nothing had been going right since he got off the plane in whatever this little country was called. Stefan knew, and again, he could kill him.

He was lost in a country, where he didn't know the name, and the location was not really someplace he was familiar with.

Frowning, he walked further down the beach, and rolled his eyes as the sky broke, and the rain came pelting down around him.

"Fantastic." He muttered, shaking his head. With a sigh of relief, he raced towards an opening he saw, and hoped there was nothing in there so he could seek shelter in at least until the storm passed.

Smiling, for the first time that day, he found the cave empty, and sat down on a boulder, trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, and lowered his gaze to the floor of the cave, and realized he needed to build a fire to get warm, since he was soaked to the bone.

Sighing, he found no pieces of wood with which to make a fire, and shook his head. This was just perfect. He would freeze to death or possibly come down with a cold due to Stefan's will to follow anyone with a pair of knickers on.

Kicking his boots in the pile of sand, he heard a click as his foot came into contact with something hard. Kneeling down, he dusted the sand off the object, and tilted his head as he examined the object closer, and slowly picked it up.

In his hands was a purple and gold bottle with a skinny neck, and looked as if it had been placed there just a few hours ago. The tip of the bottle had a crystal stopper with a gold trim around the base. Turning it over in his hands, he frowned, and firmly pulled the stopper out, and peered inside.

When he didn't see anything, he shrugged his shoulders, and tipped it over to examine it further.

Suddenly a blue smoke appeared from the bottle, and began to surround him.

He dropped the bottle on the pile of sand at his knees, and scooted back as further as he possibly could, until he hit the rock wall.

His mouth hung open as the smoke cleared and a beautiful blonde woman stood before him with her hair trailing down to her waist, and wearing a two piece sheer blue outfit, which showed off her trim stomach.

He stared at the woman before him, and slowly shook his head. "I must be dreaming." He whispered, placing his right hand on his forehead.

He felt a hand on his knee, and lifted his eyes to find her staring at him. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are just some figment of my imag…" He trailed off when she leaned forward, and placed her lips, firmly on his.

"Thank you, master." She whispered, pulling back, setting on her knees, and bowed her head. "How may I serve you?" She asked, softly, her blue-green eyes focusing on his.

He swallowed, and slowly shook his head. "Serve?" He asked, slowly.

She smiled a bright smile that caused him to remain stunned before her. "You released me from my prison. It is my duty to serve you." She explained, formally.

Klaus swallowed, and held her eyes. Something told him that she was telling the truth, but this was absurd.

"I'm Caroline of Bagdad." She introduced, bowing her head in a regal manner.

He slowly nodded, and swallowed hard, taking in her name.

"And you are?" She asked, with a light tone.

He opened his mouth, and stuttered, lightly. "Uh…uh…Klaus." He replied, swallowing to get his words straight. "My name is Klaus." He repeated, watching her smile, brightly.

"Master Klaus," She responded, bowing her head.

He shook his head, and lifted his right hand to hers on her knees. "I'm not master." He stated, lifting his right hand to her chin, and slowly lifted it so he could see into her eyes. "No one should serve another." He whispered, wondering why he was explaining this to her.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "It is my duty to serve you, master." She stated, bowing her head.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "I had to find a woman who's never heard of woman's lib." He muttered, lowering his eyes.

"What is woman's lib?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus smirked, and shook his head. "Never mind," He muttered, leaning back against the wall.

She tilted her head, and scooted closer to him. "What is your wish?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

He moved his eyes up and down her body, mentally kicking himself as dirty thoughts entered his mind as the beautiful woman nearly crawled into his lap. He swallowed, as he slowly shifted his position as a wish nearly poked out, and said hello.

"God, I wish there was a fire." He stated, shaking his head, as a shiver went through him.

Caroline smiled, and turned her body. Folding her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to the side. All of a sudden a fire blazed in front of them, and she let out a small laugh as she turned around.

Klaus jerked back, and blinked. "Holy shit."

She turned, and tilted her head. "You wished for it." She stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did." He muttered, shaking his head. "Oh, God, I stepped into fantasy movie." He added, moving his hand over his face. "And I hate those." He stated, looking at her.

"What is a movie?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Long story," He whispered, glancing at the fire. "What are you?" He asked, after a moment.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "I'm a Genie." She answered, simply.

He nodded, and pursed his lips. "A genie," He stated, closing his eyes. "Could this day get any worse?" He asked to himself. Opening his eyes, he stared at her as if a realization came into his mind. "Could you get me out of here?" He asked, though the question seemed unsure.

She smiled, and nodded. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, and lowered his eyes. "My home," He answered, knowing Stefan would ask questions, but he had had enough of vacation.

Nodding her head, she leaned forward with her breath brushing over his lips; she whispered words that made his shaft harden.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I tried to stay semi-true to the show, because I love it so, but Klaroline had a mind of their own.**

**Next Chapter: Caroline tries to please her master with disastrous results.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Oops

**I know, this story has not been updated in so long, and I'm sorry, but others have taken priority, and school has me bogged down.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

His body was light as he floated through the air. Opening his eyes, he staggered back as he realized he was home.

"I'm home." He whispered, shaking his head.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "You said you wanted to come home, did you not?" She asked her smile fading.

Klaus nodded, and smiled with a short laugh. "I did. I just…didn't realize…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "You're something else, Caroline of Baghdad." He added, looking around his small house.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "I am only trying to please you." She returned, lifting her head to find him still smiling. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, clapping her hands together. "Perhaps, I could prepare you a meal or clean your home or…"

"Caroline," He began, lifting his hands in the air. "Thank you, but I don't need anything. I'm setting you free." He added, backing away.

Caroline's heart stopped in her chest as she began to shake her head. "You can't set me free." She stated, following him.

Klaus stilled, and turned to look at her. "I'm your master, right?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "And you are meant to please your master, aren't you?" He asked, again watching her nod her head. "Then, I wish you free." He added, not believing that he was actually saying these words.

She shook her head, fear coming into her eyes. "Have I done something to displease you?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus frowned, and shook his head. "No, you haven't." He answered, watching her swallow.

"Then why are you punishing me?" She asked, tears springing into her eyes.

"How is that punishing you?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

She sniffed, and bowed her head. "I was born to serve, not to be free." She answered, semi-truthfully.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Somebody did a real number on this girl. "Caroline, I don't need a genie." He stated, shaking his head.

Caroline lifted her head, and gazed into his eyes. "Please, Master Klaus, I promise to be a good genie." She remarked, shaking her head.

He shook his head, and stepped away from her. "Caroline…I don't need a genie." He stated, frowning.

She felt her heart sink in her chest. "Please, I have nowhere else to go." She remarked, hitting a nerve in his heart.

He licked his lips, and shook his head. "Caroline…"

"Klaus…" She whispered, catching his eyes. Her heart shone in the deep depths of her gaze, and it tugged at his. "I promise I won't cause you any trouble." She added, shaking her head.

He wanted to tear his gaze away from hers, but his heart wouldn't let him. "Alright," He whispered, finally tearing his gaze away from hers. "You can stay here." He added, watching her jump up and down and finally wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips, quickly.

"I promise to be the best genie you ever had." She stated, happily.

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I'm going to regret this." He muttered, shaking his head.

**~A Day Later~**

Caroline flinched as she waved her hand over the stove, and the pots ceased boiling over. She grimaced as she shifted her gaze around the kitchen, and shook her head. This was not going well.

Her master was not going to be pleased.

"Caroline, what…the hell?" Klaus asked, entering the kitchen, and taking in the overflowing sink, pots, and the near crying woman.

She covered her mouth with her hands, and shook her head. "Master…I'm sorry, but I was watching your magic box, and saw how pleased a woman's master became after she had fixed him a feast, so I…"

He shook his head, and stepped towards her. "Caroline," He began, interrupting her tirade. "It's okay. Really…it's…" He began, inwardly trying to temper down his anger. "Just clean it up and it'll be alright."

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling his arms around her waist.

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "It's alright, love." He whispered, dropping his arms to his sides, and stepped back.

Her eyes lit up at his words, and folding her arms over her chest, she blinked, and the mess disappeared. "Done," She stated, watching him chuckle, and shake his head. "What would you like for dinner, Master?" She asked, as he sighed, and groaned.

"How about just some sandwiches?" He asked, stepping back.

"Veal and lettuce?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, confused on the order.

He shook his head, and sighed. "Turkey and ham." He returned, watching her lower her eyes.

"Turkey and ham?" She asked, not sure what he meant. "Okay…" She remarked, folding her arms over her chest, and nodded her head.

In a quick movement, Klaus found himself pressed up against the counter, and biting his tongue as a large pig and turkey appeared in front of him. "Caroline…" He grunted, as the pig pushed him harder against the edge of the counter.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side. "You said, turkey and ham." She stated, motioning to the animals.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "I meant for it to be already processed, not the actual animals!" He nearly shouted, as the pig rooted around in the kitchen.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and thought about his answer. "I don't understand." She remarked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and groaned as the pig pushed his legs. "I meant for the meat to be ready to eat, Caroline." He replied, trying to remain calm.

Caroline lifted her eyes as she realized what he meant. "Oh!" She stated, her eyes widening at the mistake she had just made. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, Master." She apologized, blinking away the animals, and a plate of meat appeared in her hands.

Klaus grunted, and sent a glare her way, but shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

Caroline stepped towards him. "I've made you angry, haven't I?" She asked, softly.

He lifted his eyes, and caught hers. "No, you haven't." He answered, after a moment, realizing that her emotions were a little out of whack to say the least. "It's just…" He began, but shook his head. "Never mind, let's just eat." He added, heading for the door, shaking his head as he left the kitchen.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and her heart fell down to her ankles. Every time she tried to please him, she only disappointed him, and it broke her heart.

How was she supposed to get him to fall in love with her if she kept on screwing up?

Shaking her head, she headed for the door, and sighed. She was falling for her master, but a one-sided love would not save her. He had to love her in return, and with his love, she would be completely free.

Free from the Blue Djinn, and from the shackles of being a Genie for the rest of her life.

If only, she could stop screwing up.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I received a review saying that the characters in here are a little OC, and not at all like the ones from the original show, I Dream of Jeannie. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but when I imagined this story, I imagined the characters like this. I do agree that they are not like the Tony and Jeannie, because let's face it, this is Klaus and Caroline, and they have a mind and attitude all their own.**

**As long as I continue to write this, the characters will be as they are, but rest assured, we will see Klaus' dark side come out soon, but not the dark, dark side, mainly because of his job.**

**Anyway, I hope you all stick around for that!**

**Next Chapter: Stefan makes an appearance, and gets a shock. Klaus experiences a jealousy that shakes him.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Jealousy Comes In The Color of Jade

**I literally hate myself for leaving this story hanging for so long! I apologize for the long wait, but rest assured I hope I can update this story a little more frequently, for I want to wrap this story up fairly soon.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and, though she tried to be a comforting presence towards him, Caroline failed. She failed to make him happy.

It didn't help that every time he came home he was leaving over and over to go on… what were they called?

She pursed her lips, and turned her head to the side. Oh, yes, dates.

He went on dates. Something she had no idea what they were, and when she asked what they were, he only replied they were social events that he took some of his lady friends to.

Well, she was a lady, and she was his friend (she hoped), so why didn't he take her?

She lowered her eyes, and shook her head. He was ashamed of her. He didn't trust her.

He didn't care.

Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned on the magic box, which was called a television, and leaned back in the couch, lifting her legs to her chest.

She let out a sigh as she focused on the television, watching some program about a woman out of her element in the western frontier, but proving that she could survive, even though she butted heads with a handsome Mountie.

She smiled at the comparison between the couple and her and her master. She laughed as she watched the young woman stand on top of her desk, trying to attract her students attention, and as she made a fool of herself, earned the respect of her students, and of him.

Caroline's head tilted as she continued to watch this captivating movie, and sighed with contentment when it ended, letting her revel in the way the couple were now growing closer than before, because they had pushed the differences aside.

Turning her head to the clock on the mantle, she sighed.

Klaus would be home in thirty minutes.

The thought made her heart pound in her chest. "What should I do?" She asked in the silence, wondering if she should meet him at the door with a bright smile, as she usually did, or…

She shrugged her shoulders. Not that he cared.

He never seemed to care.

Not ever since she blinked up a tiger in his master bedroom, which in turn destroyed his shirts and boots.

It didn't help that she had replaced them all. No, he still yelled and stormed off.

She couldn't seem to do anything right. How was she going to get him to care if she could do nothing but make him upset at every turn?

She jumped out of her seat when the doorbell rang, and she covered her mouth with her hands, containing her scream.

A knock followed soon after, and moving her head back and forth, she tried to determine if she should open the door or remain quiet.

Klaus never let her meet people, and that irritated her. Was she really that much of an embarrassment?

Slowly moving to the door, she cleared her throat, and dipped her head. "Who is it?" She asked, deepening her voice and used Klaus' accent.

"Klaus?"

She swallowed, clamped her eyes shut. "Uh…yeah…" She answered, shaking her head in disbelief. This was ridiculous.

"Look, I know Klaus' voice, and that's not it, so could you please open the door?"

She shook her head. "I don't know you." She remarked, glancing down at her jogging pants and tank top, which she was thankful that she had followed Klaus' idea of wearing that should anyone stop by. It would be very hard to explain what she was to strangers. At least, according to him, to her it was quiet simple, but Klaus didn't do simple.

That much she knew about him.

She heard a chuckle, and she risked a peak through the elongated window beside the door. Her eyes widened, as she caught sight of laughing bluish green eyes or so they appeared to be.

The laughter stopped as their eyes connected, and she swallowed. Sure this man was handsome enough, but not that handsome.

"Well, hello there." He remarked, bending his head towards her.

She scoffed, and pulled back from the window, moving to lean against the door.

"Look, I just need to drop off something, so can you just open the door so I can do that?" He called out.

Caroline's eyes closed, and she shook her head. Klaus would be furious, but what choice did she have. This man had already seen her, and she had no choice.

"Fine," She breathed out to herself, turning to unlock the door, and opened it enough to get whatever he had to leave for her master.

"Hi,"

She lowered her eyes, and nodded. "Hello," She returned, clutching the doorknob with her left hand.

He lifted his right hand, and held up a book. "This is Klaus'. I finished on our supposed vacation. You know the one where he disappeared from." He began, causing her to swallow as she remembered why. "Well, anyway, I just needed to return this, since I wasn't going into the station today." He added, as she took the book from his hand, and nodded, moving to close the door.

He shook his head, and caught the door. "Wait, you didn't tell me your name." He stated, causing her to stop, and her eyes widen. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He remarked, holding his hand out.

She lowered her eyes to the hand, and clutched the book to her person. "Caroline," She returned, stepping back.

He nodded, and smiled, dropping his hand when she didn't take it. "It's nice to meet you, Caroline." He remarked, politely.

She nodded her head. "Same." She stated, simply.

"You're not much to small talk, are you?" He asked, watching her shake her head. "Well, then, how about dinner?" He asked, smiling when her eyes widened. "Unless, you and Klaus are…." He began, trailing off, as he noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Unless we are what?" She asked, shaking her head.

He chuckled, and motioned to her. "You know, dating." He answered, tilting his head to the side with a jerk and a blink.

She lowered her eyes, and her shoulders deflated. "No, we're not." She whispered, moving to close the door.

"Well, you're living in his house, aren't you?" He asked, lifting his eyes to house.

She nodded, and sighed. "I had nowhere else to go, and Klaus took me in." She explained, giving a roundabout version of the truth.

Stefan nodded, and his lips pouted in understanding. "That's Klaus." He replied, softly. "Well, since you two are not, together, then you wouldn't mind going with me to dinner." He began, stepping towards the door.

She started to shake her head, but then the thought of Klaus going out at night with different women went through her mind, and she felt a knot form in her stomach. "Okay," She whispered, finally.

Stefan smiled, and nodded. "Great, I'll pick you up at six." He remarked, winking at her before stepping back, and walked down the walkway towards his car.

As he drove away, Caroline's heart plummeted in her chest.

What was she going to do?

**~XXX~**

"Okay, now what did Klaus say about this miniature tv?" She asked, as she sat down at the table with laptop in front of her.

She tilted her head to the side, and touched the button with a dash and a half circle on it, and smiled as it hummed to life. She clapped her hands, and bounced in her seat with excitement.

"Yes!" She shouted, or nearly shouted, clapping her hands with great excitement. "Okay, now how does this work?" She muttered to herself, trying to find the way to search on what Klaus described as the Internet.

She clicked on a circle with three colors, and smiled as a page popped up on the screen. "Yay!" She whispered, silently congratulating herself for a job well done. "Okay, now, what do I do now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. With a sigh, her smile began to droop, and a frown appeared.

"Dates," She muttered, looking at the keyboard, and began to hit each key with her pointer finger. "D…A…T…E…S" She called out with each key hit, and hit the enter button, which Klaus had showed her a few days ago.

"That wasn't so hard." She remarked, nodding at her accomplishment.

A groan escaped her lips, and she nearly sagged into her chair when images and results appeared of a shriveled up fruit, and she closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't want that." She stated, shaking her head.

"You don't want what?"

She jumped in her seat, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Master!" She shouted with glee, and jumped out of the chair, and flung herself into his arms, causing Klaus to stagger back even though he knew it was expected.

Klaus wrapped his left arm around her waist, and rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Caroline." He remarked, just as she stepped back, and straightened her tank top. His eyes moved to the table, and sighed as he moved towards the laptop. "What are you trying to do, Caroline?" He asked, placing his hands on the back of the chair, and leaned over to look at the screen. "Dates?"

She shrugged, and clasped her hands behind her back. "I was trying to find out what dates are, like the kind you go on." She stated, her eyes moving around.

Klaus straightened his back, and turned to face her. "And why would you want to know?" He asked, watching her bite her bottom lip, something he noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Because a man came by this afternoon, and asked me out on one." She answered, turning to walk away from him.

Klaus swallowed, and narrowed his eyes. "You told him no, didn't you?" He asked, but she turned her head, and bowed it. "You said yes!" He nearly shouted, causing her flinch, but not much. "Caroline," He began, stepping towards her. "How could you?"

She turned to face him, and her eyes flashed with anger, and Klaus realized that some of the objects in his house were starting to levitate. "How could I not say yes?" She asked, shaking her head. "You never take me anywhere, and I spend all day in this house with nothing to do, except to watch that…that…magic box." She shouted, flinging her arms out, pointing in the direction of the television.

"I want to see your world, Klaus, but you won't let me." She stated, backing away from him, watching his jaw clench. "Are you that ashamed of me?" She asked, her voice lowering and tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Do you not care?" She added, turning away from him, and moved towards the couch.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline," He began, walking towards her with a frustrated gaze, though it wasn't towards her, more towards himself. "I'm not ashamed of you." He added, sitting next to her.

She turned her head, and gave him a weak smile. "Then why haven't you taken me on one of those dates?" She asked, watching him swallow.

He started to shake his head, not knowing what he could say, when she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, because Stefan is coming to pick me up at six, and I have to get ready." She stated, wiping her eyes with her hands. "What do you think I should wear?" She asked, with a fake smile on her face, though it became real when she caught sight of his face, as he realized what she had just said.

"Stefan? You're going out with Stefan?" He asked, standing up to glare at her.

She rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Yes, he asked me this afternoon, and I obliged." She stated, standing up, and faced him.

"You can't go out with him." He stated, shaking his head, folding his arms over his chest.

She shook her head. "You don't own me, Master. Remember, you set me free." She stated, with a sly smirk. "I am not your servant, so you can't order me around." She added, moving past him, towards the stairs in the hallway.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, this isn't over!" He shouted, causing her to stop, and turned to face him on the stairs.

"Yes, it is, Klaus." She remarked, and he saw the brief flicker of sadness in her eyes. "He asked me." She added, lowering her eyes, and mentally added, because you never would.

"Caroline, I'll take you out." He stated, throwing his arms out.

She shook her head. "It's too late, Master." She added, rushing up the stairs, and entered the room that he had given her.

Klaus heard the door close, and bowed his head. Dismay flooded him, and something else. Something he never thought he would experience with her.

He felt jealousy.

"Damn it, what did I do?"

**~XXX~**

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her chosen white dress flowed down her body, flaring from the hips down to just above her knees. Her straps were wide, and slightly off the shoulder, but due to the weather outside, she knew she would need a sleeve. Although, that seemed pointless, Genies couldn't get sick by a mere change in weather.

She smiled, and touched her hair with light fingers, smiling as the tender curls cascaded down her back, and one section of her hair was pulled back by a silver comb.

She was beautiful.

Lowering her eyes, she felt her smile fade. She didn't want to go with Stefan, but she had to prove to her master that she could behave in public.

She had to, if she was going to break the curse.

The curse…

She swallowed as she thought about the requirements for the break. She had to get her master to admit he loved her, but that was such a long way off.

How could she get him to love her when she screwed up half the time?

Sure she didn't mean it, since she hadn't been a genie for very long, but still, he didn't have to be so mean when it did.

Her eyes narrowed, and she nodded her head in a curt manner, and turned to head towards her bedroom door.

She was ready.

She hoped.

**~XXX~**

Klaus paced back and forth in the living room, his mind racing over what had happened an hour ago, and he shook his head.

How could she consent to going on a date with Stefan?

Okay, maybe he should have asked her, but how could he when he was scared?

He stopped in his tracks, and lifted his eyes to the stairs in the direction of her room, and his eyes widened slightly.

He was scared.

Not of being embarrassed, no, but of what he was feeling.

With Caroline, he was feeling things he never dreamed he would feel.

His heart pounded every time she was around, and her smile sent his blood racing.

He cared about her that much was clear, and it scared him.

How could he care for a Genie? A genie who had blinked his uniform to be impenetrable from bullets, which caused such a ruckus down at the station, he took nearly a week to get it cleared up.

A genie who had blinked him home while he was interrogating a prisoner, but that cleared up quickly, since the prisoner quickly confessed, and swore he would straighten up his life.

A genie who made him laugh when he needed it, who comforted him when he had a rough day, who listened when he needed to talk.

He heard the door open, and he swallowed as he quickly walked over to the bottom of the stairs, and held his breath.

She walked down the stairs with grace and poise, he wondered if this was the same woman, but from the look in her eyes as she took in his reaction, sealed the deal.

"You look…ravishing, Caroline." He complimented, watching her cheeks blush.

"Thank you, Master." She returned, her breath catching as she stepped off the last step, and caught his eyes.

Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she thought he could hear it, but she didn't care. From the way he was looking at her, she knew she had chosen the right outfit.

He smiled, showing off his dimples, and lifted his right hand to brush a strand of blonde hair from her forehead.

It was such a tender moment, and it caused her to breath even harder as her body began to sing from just a single touch of his fingers.

"Have you got a sweater?" He asked, after a moment, clearing his throat.

She nodded, and quickly blinked her eyes and nodded her head, causing an off-white sweater to appear in her hands. "I do." She responded, watching him smile at her ingenuity.

"Well, then, you're all set." He stated, his eyes diming ever so slightly.

She opened her mouth to say if he wanted her to stay, she would, if he truly wanted her too, but nothing came out. Instead, the doorbell rang, and instead of answering it, quickly, she tilted her face up, and kissed his cheek, before turning to leave.

Klaus watched as she opened the door, his heart aching inside his chest, and smiled with a curt nod towards his best friend.

"No hard feelings, Klaus." Stefan remarked with a smile.

Klaus shook his head. "No hard feelings, Stefan." He returned, watching his friend smile, and wrap his arm around Caroline's waist, possessively, a little too possessively for Klaus' liking.

Klaus growled lowly as he held the door open, and watched them drive away in Stefan's small sports car.

"Klaus, you're a fool." He muttered, closing the door finally. "A damned fool."

**~XXX~**

Stefan smiled as she laughed, as they pulled up at Klaus' house, and nodded. "Are you going to tell him?" He asked, watching her smile fade, and her head bow. "Caroline, I know a woman in love when I see one, and if you don't tell him…"

"He knows, Stefan." She whispered, fiddling with her skirt. "He just won't do anything about it, and besides, he doesn't feel the same." She added, shaking her head.

Stefan shook his head, and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with his hand. "Caroline, I also know a jealous man when I see one, and he was jealous." He stated, watching her smile.

"Really?" She asked, watching him smile. "I'm sorry, Stefan, this was supposed to be…" She began, but he stopped her.

"Caroline, nothing would have happened tonight, I promise." He interrupted, gently. "My heart belongs to another, and besides, you looked like you needed a night out on the town, though I still don't know how that waiter's pants caught on fire." He added, not catching her biting her lip, as she remembered the way he leered over her, trying to look at her breasts.

"Well, thank you for being understanding, Stefan." She remarked, softly.

Stefan smiled, and nodded, touching her hand, gently. "Don't mention it, Caroline." He added, as she opened the door, and stepped out. "I hope he knows how lucky he is, or I hope he realizes it soon." He called out, watching her smile.

She nodded, and wished him goodnight before closing the door, and headed towards the house.

Stefan smiled, and drove away, hoping Klaus would tell her how he felt, and soon, Caroline was just too beautiful to stay single forever, no matter how much she wanted Klaus.

**~XXX~**

Klaus watched as she entered the house, and sighed against the door. "Have a good time?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

Caroline nodded, and pushed away from the door. "Stefan was very charming." She answered, not adding that nothing was between them, or whatever was the phrase these days.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and marched towards her. "Are you going to see him again?" He asked, in a demanding tone.

She shrugged her shoulders, and gave a small smile. "I don't know. He didn't ask." She answered, watching him fume, and silently enjoyed it, if only for a little bit.

He stepped closer towards her, and caught her eyes with his. "Did anything happen?" He asked, his tone still demanding, and his eyes near flames.

She tilted her head to the side, and her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" She asked, as his eyes narrowed. "If you mean does he know that I'm a genie, then no, but I did use my powers." She added, bowing her head.

Klaus couldn't resist the smirk on his lips. "What did you do? Spell him into asking you out?" He asked, his voice and manner changing, slightly.

Caroline's head jerked up, and he realized what he had said, and even opened his mouth to take it back, but he couldn't. "That's what you think?" She nearly shouted, her eyes flashing. "That I would use my magic to get a man to ask me out?!" She continued, stepping closer to him, her temper flaring even more. "I would not do that and the fact that you would even consider that thought…" She trailed off, letting out a grunt of frustration, and whirled around, letting her blonde hair hit his face.

Klaus shook his head, and reached for her arm, but grabbed nothing but air, as she disappeared from the room.

He groaned, and closed his eyes.

This day just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

**Please remember to be kind!**

**I had intended for Klaus to kiss her, but that didn't seem appropriate at the time, but I hope you all enjoyed the way the date played out, and Klaus' reaction! I hope I stayed at least semi-true!**

**Oh by the way, the show mentioned in this chapter is When Calls the Heart. It's a wonderful Hallmark series. If you haven't watched it, then I highly recommend it! I LOVE IT! :)**

**Next Chapter: I'm A Genie, but You're An Idiot**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. I'm a Genie, But You Are an Idiot

**I have had this half-written for almost a year, and it's killed me, but lately, I've been trying to get everything organized, and one of my organizations is getting some stories wrapped up, this one included.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She couldn't believe he had even suggested that she had used magic on some poor man just to get a date.

Her eyes flashed fire, and for a moment, she thought of sending him on a trek around the world, just to get even.

"Oh, how could I love such a man?!" She stated, under her breathe, as she whirled around in the small room she called her own.

She stopped, and sank in the small settee in her room, and bowed her head. "I acted like a fool." She muttered, shaking her head. "A lovesick fool," She added, her eye filling with tears.

The curse flashed through her mind, and her tears halted down her cheeks. She still needed to beat the curse, and she couldn't do that up here.

She needed to get downstairs, apologize to her master, and continue to get him to fall in love with her. Who knew how long she had until the Blue Djinn found out she had escaped the bottle, and had been given her freedom?

She stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes, with a quick blink and nod of her head, she changed out of her dress and a pair of jogging pants and a tank appeared on her body. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail, and her eyes, though she had tried, still maintained the red hue from crying.

She had to face him sooner or later, and right now, she knew had to go down and face him.

She just hoped her temper wouldn't get the best of her.

**~XXX~**

Klaus frowned as he stared straight ahead at no one object in particular. His mind ran over the events of the afternoon, and to his dismay, he found that he had been wrong.

He knew Caroline would never force someone to take her out. Unless it was with her womanly wiles, but he had known her long enough to know that her womanly wiles was not an issue.

The only man she tried anything with was him, and though he had resisted at first, he had come to realize that he loved that about her.

She looked at no other man when she was with him, and she did nothing but to ensure his happiness. Sure, there were times that she tried his patience, but wasn't that what everyone went through in a relationship?

He sighed, just as he heard her enter the room, and his eyes focused on her just as she sat down on the couch across from his chair.

No words were spoken as they sat in silence with only their eyes speaking volumes.

She scoffed, and tilted her head back. "I'm a genie, Klaus, but you're an idiot." She stated, standing up, and turned to face him. "How could you for one moment think that I would spell someone to get them to like me?" She asked, her eyes flashing.

Klaus glanced around him, and found certain objects were starting to float around them. _Shit. _"Caroline,"

"NO!" She shouted, the house shaking for a second. "Don't you dare Caroline me!" She shouted, momentarily realizing that she was losing her temper at this moment, but for now she didn't care.

Klaus swallowed, and started to stand up, but thought better of it, when he thought of how angry she truly was. "What was I supposed to think?" He asked, without thinking.

She stopped, and her eyes widened. "You truly are an idiot!" She shouted after a moment, throwing her hands out. "What did I ever see in you?!" She shouted, the objects in the room beginning to shake around them.

Klaus swallowed, and shifted his gaze. "I often wonder that myself." He muttered, lowering his eyes.

Caroline's temper mellowed as she took in his melting expression, and she rolled her eyes, before moving to sit down on the table across from him. "You are a stubborn, mule head of a master." She began, watching him blink at her words.

She groaned, and placed her hands on his knees. "If I would have spelled anyone it would have been you, master." She stated, letting her anger go. "Not that I have."

He smirked, lightly, before bowing his head. "I know." He responded, letting out a sigh at the end. "I am sorry for accusing you, Caroline." He apologized, his words melting with truth.

She smiled, and nodded her head. "Apology accepted, as long as you stop making accusations, without knowing the truth." She returned, as he smiled.

He nodded, and touched her hands with his. "Agreed," He remarked, gently. How could he ever have accused her of such a thing? She was an innocent. Someone who didn't know much about the world around her, but she knew enough to not force someone through spells and enchantments.

He studied her face, and saw the beauty he often saw with her, and lifted his hand to her face, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. "Do you really want to see the town?" He asked, lowly, his accent lilting.

Caroline swallowed, and slowly nodded her head.

He smiled, and traced her skin with his finger, letting it linger lightly on her neck, feeling her body tense, but from the look in her eyes, it was from longing. "I have the night after tomorrow off, if you want to…" He trailed off, seeing the hope in her eyes.

Caroline moved closer to him, until they were merely inches apart, and she nodded. "Whatever would please you…Klaus." She whispered, breathlessly.

He swallowed, his nerves starting to get the better of him, but he knew he couldn't let them, for if he did, then he would hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He would rather take a bullet than hurt her…again. "I would lo…like to take you out, Caroline." He nearly choked out, hoping she didn't catch the catch in his voice.

She smiled; bit her bottom lip, catching how his words nearly came out. "Well, then…" She began, searching his eyes, and watched as his eyes moved down and then back up, as if he was debating on what to do next. "Have you had supper?" She asked, breaking the mood, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

He pulled back, and moved his head in a no fashion. "No…I haven't."

She nodded, and moved to stand up, before he grasped her hand, and stopped her. "You need to eat, Master." She stated, firmly.

Back to master was it? He nearly frowned for only a minute ago she had called him Klaus, but he kept his face in a stoic look. "Why don't we order in?" He asked, wanting her to sit back down beside him.

She frowned, and lowered her eyes. "Why?" She asked, innocently.

He smiled, and caressed her hand. "Because…I…" He paused, as she slowly turned, and lifted her other hand to touch his.

"What would you like, Klaus?" She asked, carefully, using his name, trying to understand why he had shut down when she had called him master before.

He swallowed, and almost stopped himself from saying her name, but his voice caught in his throat. The light above them, illuminated her head like a halo, and her hair glistened in the soft lighting. She was breathtaking, and it made him ache to pull her down to him.

His mind cursed at him for the thoughts which passed through. "What would you like, Caroline?" He asked, turning the question over to her, and let her chose, for his mind was still hung up on her.

She bowed her head, and turned her head. "What about that flat thing with the sauce and stringy stuff with those pieces of meat?" She asked, innocently.

He smiled, and nodded his head. "A pizza," He responded, giving name to the food she described.

She smiled, and nodded. "Pizza…"

He hummed, and stood up, facing her. "I'll go place the order." He stated, though his feet remained frozen in place.

She swallowed, and blinked a few times. "Master…" She whispered, her breath coming in spots.

He swallowed, like her, and searched her eyes. He was an idiot, but not for the jealous outburst, he realized. He was an idiot because he cared for a woman who really wasn't a woman.

Or was she?

"Didn't you eat with Stefan?" He asked, absently.

She slowly nodded, but just as soon, she opened her mouth. "I didn't like the food, but I didn't tell him that." She remarked, giving a faint smile.

Klaus smirked. "Well, then, let's order that pizza." He stated, finally moving his feet, and backing up, leaving her trying to catch her breath.

Caroline lifted her right hand to her chest, and felt her heart pound in a way that made her question what was happening.

Her eyes lifted, and she saw Klaus lifting the phone, and placing an order for the pizza. In her mind, she recalled the curse, but pushed it into a box in her mind.

She would break the curse upon her, and she would do it the right way. She decided in a few moments.

She would please her master, and in time, no matter how long she had, she would get him to fall in love with her or at the very least, she would love him, and create memories that would make for pleasant times in her mind.

**~XXX~**

"So you weren't born a genie?" Klaus asked, taking a slice of pizza from the carton.

Caroline shook her head, took a bite from the slice in her hand. "No," She mumbled with a full mouth before swallowing. "I received my powers after I was born, given to me by the Blue Djinn." She answered, truthfully.

He nodded, and swallowed a bite of his pizza. "You didn't have a choice." He concluded, but she smiled.

"I did have a choice. After years passed, I had to choice whether I would use my powers to serve mankind or become a…" She faltered, and lowered her eyes, remembering the day with great pain.

"Become a…?" Klaus asked, and she turned her head away from him. "Caroline…" He called out, reaching out with his left hand to touch her arm.

"Become a wife to the Blue Djinn." She answered, finally.

Klaus felt his heart twinge in his chest, and he lowered the half-eaten pizza to the carton. "He wanted you to marry him?" He asked, and Caroline nodded, turning her head in shame. "Oh, Caroline, I'm sorry." He responded, and held her hand in his.

She shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "It was my choice, and I'm sure I made the right choice." She confirmed, and smiled towards him. "If I had chosen him, I wouldn't have met you." She added, and he smiled at her logic.

"True," He agreed, smoothing his thumb over her hand, realizing how soft her skin was.

Their eyes met once more, and in a moment, time seemed to stand still.

Klaus felt his heart pound in his chest, and something inside him made him want to take her in his arms, and hold her, protect her, and…

He lowered his eyes as the next words silenced in his mind. He cleared his throat, and turned his head to the half-eaten pizza. "Well, I believe I'll head to bed." He began, and Caroline nodded, as they moved their hands back.

"I'll put the pieces in the cold box." She remarked, and he smiled.

"It's called a fridge." He corrected, lightly.

She tilted her head to the side. "What is?"

He sighed, and motioned his right hand over his shoulder. "The cold box, it's a fridge." He described, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Ah, okay," She acquiesced, and smiled as she stood up, and blinked the pizza away. "There,"

He opened his mouth, but stopped, and shook his head with a smile. "Goodnight, Caroline," He wished, turning to walk around the couch towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, master," She called after him, watching him pause at his bedroom door.

"It might be best to call me Klaus, Caroline." He suggested, turning to face her.

She shrugged, and tilted her head to the side. "Why? You are my master, and it would not be right." She explained, and he sighed.

"Caroline, in your world, it may not be, but here in this world, calling me master is cause for trouble, and…" He began, and she slowly nodded. "Here at home, you can call me master, but out there and around company…"

She lifted her hands in understanding. "It's Klaus." She finished for him, and he nodded in relief. "I'll try." She relented, and he smiled.

"That's all I ask." He responded, before heading into his room, and closed the door.

Caroline sighed, and slowly sat down on the couch. "I'm just a genie." She muttered to herself, regretfully. "Just a genie,"

Inside his room, Klaus sighed, as he sank in his bed. "I'm an idiot." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling. "A stupid idiot,"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know, it's been a year since this story has been updated, but other stories have taken hold, and it was heartbreaking to leave this alone for that long. I hope this chapter made up for it! I have plans to wrap up this story soon, but I'm not saying how long it will take. Hopefully, not long.**

**Next Chapter: Reveal and a Jealous Genie**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
